


One Way Or Another

by Joxie



Series: Terrible Tales And Horrible Heroes [3]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, None Graphic Animal Death, One Shot, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Bibbidi – Bobbidi – Boo…  Cinderella and dreams that come true…
Series: Terrible Tales And Horrible Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	One Way Or Another

Cinderella carefully plucked the berries from the plant and dropped them into her bowl. A small smile gracing her lips as she enjoyed the warm sunlight. Once the bowl was full she approached the few apple trees they had at the edge of the vegetable garden. 

Picking four of the most ripe and balancing them on top of the berries in the bowl. She headed back to the kitchen purpose in her footsteps.

Bruno was sleeping in a patch of sunshine and Lucifer was with his mistress and her daughters. So the kitchen was quiet and she wouldn’t be disturbed as she worked.

Cinderella peeled, cored and chopped up the apples. She then placed them into a large saucepan sprinkling sugar over them. Next she washed the berries and removed any stalks she found before adding them to the pan with even more sugar and a splash of lemon.

She lit the stove and put the lidded pan onto it. Washed her hands thoroughly and returned to her other duties. Though she made sure to check on the pan regularly and give its contents a stir.

Cinderella was not in the kitchen when two small mice ran to gather up the few berries that had escaped her attention. Chattering excitedly at their good fortune and imagining the delicious puddings to be made from such a treat. They were long gone when she returned to the kitchen to check the pan and stir the fruit. Smiling to herself she decided it was ready and removed the pan from the stove placing it on the kitchen table.

She poured the fruit into three clean glass jars and tightly sealed them. Placing them on a high shelf to cool out of harm’s way. After washing the pan she returned to her duties again uncomplaining and almost serene.

The next morning she was sat in the kitchen drinking tea after delivering three breakfast trays. Complete with toast, butter and dishes of berry and apple preserve. None of the recipients had been grateful but that was not unusual.

Cinderella buttered a slice of bread and quietly ate it while ignoring the jar of preserve on the table beside her.

It didn’t take long for her to finish her own meagre breakfast. She then washed the dishes, wiped down the tops and swept the kitchen floor. Going on with her duties until she came to the bright and elegant hallway. Which held the stairs that lead to the second floor. She stood at the bottom of them holding onto the banister an air of expectancy about her form and stillness.

“Cinderella, Cinderella where are you?” Her step mother’s voice was strident but strained “you lazy good for nothing wretch.”

Cinderella didn’t jump to obey the entitled voice she merely sat on the lower steps. A small smile playing on her lips and an expression on her face that would have earned her a beating had Lady Tremaine seen it.

More voices joined the first but she continued to just sit there. Listening but not reacting refusing to heed there calls for help. Relaxing as their voices grew weaker and incoherent.

Until finally they went quiet and the only sound she could hear was scratching. Which she also chose to ignore getting to her feet she headed for the cellar.

On entering it she walked straight past all the wine racks to the far end of the cold clammy room. To where an old dried out well was situated its cover moved easily on well-oiled hinges and like the rest of the room it was clean and well maintained.

A perfectly dark grin graced Cinderella’s features everything was coming together and she was pleased. She left the well uncovered and returned to the hallway.

With slow sure steps Cinderella climbed the stairs to the second floor. Silence greeted her arrival on the landing and she moved towards the furthest bedroom door. It was more of a trouble to open it then usual and she looked down to find Lucifer lying on his side. His eyes wide open and staring vacantly into space body still and lifeless.

She stepped over him and took in the room. Lady Tremaine was still in bed curled on her side her breakfast tray and its contents scattered over the floor. Placidly Cinderella cleaned it up and put the tray on the bedside table.

Then like the servant they saw her as she pulled the bedclothes down and removed the pillows revealing her step mother fully. Like Lucifer her eyes were open but unlike him they were caught in a death glare that sent a shiver through Cinderella.

She untucked the under sheet and tied the body up in it. Dragging it from the bed and across the room then through the door into the hallway. Then returned to the bedroom and put Lucifer into a pillow case knotted it tightly and carried him out of the room only pausing at the top of the stairs.

Where showing no emotion she threw him down them and he landed heavily with a satisfying thwack. It was more difficult to maneuver Lady Tremaine’s body but she managed it. Dragging the corpse down the stairs it hitting each step dully on the way down.

After a short rest at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath. Cinderella dragged Lady Tremaine’s body to the cellar and pushed it into the well. Minutes later Lucifer still in the pillow case was also tossed in landing on top of his mistress.

Tired but determined she headed once more for the second floor. Where she found Drizella lying next to her bed on an expensive looking rug. Her eyes were closed and her flesh was cold to the touch. Again using a bedsheet Cinderella dragged her to the cellar and she joined her mother in the well.

Duty compelled her to return to the kitchen it was time to feed the animals under her care and a breath of fresh air would be welcome. While out tending to the chickens she noticed that the mice hadn’t come for their usual share of the corn.

She frowned only to be distracted when Bruno unexpectedly joined her scattering the chickens in all directions. Back in the kitchen she prepared a meal for herself from yesterday’s leftovers and brewed some tea.

Fed and rested she returned to her work with a sense of anticipation. Entering the last bedroom she approached the bed full of renewed energy. The body waiting for her was still and looked deathly pale Cinderella reached to draw the sheet back. Anastasia’s eyes opened glassy and bright. She almost jumped out of her skin and stepped back quickly.

“Vile, worthless” the voice was a whisper and anguished “doctor get the…” her voice disappeared and Anastasia’s eyes closed again.

Cinderella grabbed the pillow from behind the other girl’s head and thrust it over her face. Using both hands to hold it in place as Anastasia weakly struggled in a hopeless attempt to breathe. It didn’t take long for fight to go out of her as she lost the battle and her life.

Withdrawing the pillow anger flashing in her eyes Cinderella struck out at her stepsister slapping her violently “Trouble to the very end” she muttered in bitterness.

Shortly Anastasia joined her mother and sister in the well. Where Cinderella also dumped there bed linen and pillows on top of them until they were fully covered. Then she padlocked the lid closed and pushed an old desk over it.

Tired she took another break in the kitchen treating herself to some more tea. After which she cleaned and tidied the bedrooms. Also she put aside clothing she could alter for her own use and other items she would require.

It was after midnight when she at last finished her tasks and fell into bed to sleep soundly. The next morning she woke up late and panicked only to just as suddenly relax again. Realizing that she now had no one to answer to but herself.

Later that day she was at work altering one of Anastasia’s dresses for her own use when the doorbell rang out. On light feet she quickly went to answer it and found a young page from the palace in front of her. The boy bowed and then handed her a golden envelope and took his leave.

A smile of natural happiness covered her face as she read the card from within the envelope. She had never been to a ball before and with renewed energy went back to her sewing. Things were already looking up and she was sure that she would get her happy ending one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Disney, nor any of the characters from their films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
